monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.12
Whelp its been a long time. they took away my iPad, so i have to work on my mac now. Actually, this isn't work. This is fun. Chapter 12: "Official Hunting" Biome-H was a new city. As they returned from their quest, the three beheld not a small cluster of tents, but large city walls and a giant gate. Inside, sounds of construction could be heard. Aaron shook his head in disbelief. "Were we really gone that long?" Tamara chuckled. "No, GuildCorp just knows how to get things done." Upon entering the Guildmaster's tent, the small Wyvernian ran up to them with an excited look on his face. "Good news, everyone! I've signed you three up to take GuildCorp's new Hunter's Training course! They've already set up a training facility down the road. Head over there soon." Aaron managed to get a word in. "Sir, why is the city so... City?" "Well, my boy, you can thank your friend Garth for that! Hunters are coming from all over to try and get their hands on some Crystalwood! That stuff is in high demand, and we're the only supply! GuildCorp has been beefing up our little slice of heaven to accomodate the 'Crystal Rush.'" Aaron sighed, and led the group outside. The training facility was heard before it was seen: steel clashing on steel, gunshots, Barrel-Bomb blasts, you name it. As they entered, a Felyne directed them towards an empty field where their training would begin. They lined up next to a sharply-dressed hunter wearing Bnahabra armor, and a grim-looking hunter decked out in a black set of Ludroth armor. Aaron introduced himself, and asked their names. "The name's Dex, and the pleasure's all yours!" The first hunter said, cracking a wide grin and shaking hands. "...Autis." The second one grunted. Before anyone else could introduce themselves, a short, angry-looking man strutted into the field and stared down the line of recruits. After assesing them, he began a lengthy speech. "If hunting is sure to result in equipment, then you must hunt!... Master Ceadeus said that, and I think he knows a little bit more about hunting than YOU do pal, because he invented it!" He jabbed Garth in the chest with his finger. Garth looked terrified. "And then he perfected it so no living monster could best him in the ring of honor! Then, he used his prize zenny to build a giant Dragonship! Then, he captured two of every monster, herded them onto the Ship, and beat the living crap out of every single one of them!" Tamara looked extremely skeptical. Aaron had seen Tamara be skeptical before, but this was a new level of skepticism. "And that is why when 3 or more monsters are in a zone, its called an epic quest!" Autis, the grim-looking hunter, smirked. The instructor saw this, and walked right up to him. "UNLESS IT'S AN EVENT QUEST!" Tamara was about to raise her hand but Aaron stopped her. Something told him a man like this wouldn't listen to any amount of common sense. The group was split up into teams based on their type: Tamara and Dex were sent to the target range, while Aaron, Garth and Autis were sent to the training field. The instructor drilled them on the same thrusts, swings, cuts and stabs over and over, until their very bones ached. Even Autis was grimacing at the excersize. Actually, he was always grimacing. He didn't seem like a very friendly person. At the end of the day, all of the hunters sat down together on a bench in the shade. The instructor strode over to them. "I have something to tell you rookies. Everything you learned here today... is useless on the battlefield." Aaron couldn't believe his ears. They had spent the entire day doing those drills, and it turned out they were worthless. "This is the first lesson in the GuildCorp curriculum: don't get your hopes up. Often you can have the fight of your life against a huge beast, hoping to get a plate, or a gem, and only be denied it after the kill. Patience is the first rule of hunting, and I think you rookies have mastered it today." The sun set on the facility, and the three headed back to their tents, which had been upgraded into small houses. Aaron was kind of disappointed. He liked the view. Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.13 Category:Fan Fiction